


Au fond de son verre

by bekeoo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Family, Family Feels, Gen, John Winchester's B- parenting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekeoo/pseuds/bekeoo
Summary: C'était tout à fait normal, pour un chasseur, de boire. Les fils de John s'inquiétaient vraiment pour rien. Du moins, c'était ce que le père Winchester croyait au début.





	Au fond de son verre

**Author's Note:**

> My babies don't belong to me :'(

.

.

Ce fut le grincement de la porte d'une armoire qui réveilla John.

Le chasseur grimaça et ouvrit difficilement les paupières, les bribes de son dernier rêve s'échappant déjà de sa mémoire.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il ne s'était pas endormi dans un lit, mais bien sur une table de cuisine. Deux bouteilles de Jack Daniels, une carte et divers articles de presse étaient éparpillés sur la table en question, et le père Winchester avait apparemment décidé de prendre son journal de chasse en guise d'oreiller. Il avait bavé dessus. La page ouverte sur laquelle il s'était reposé était maintenant mouillée et déformée. Merveilleux.

John se redressa en refermant les yeux et grogna quand les muscles rigides de son corps protestèrent et qu'un affreux mal de tête lui tambourina le crâne.

La nuit dernière avait été une perte de temps. Il avait commencé à faire des recherches sur l'Efrit qui semblait terroriser la ville, avant de décider de tester ce whisky qu'il avait acheté à la station de gaz du coin. Ses recherches n'avaient pas été très fructueuses durant la soirée, et boire des verres d'alcool au même rythme que sa frustration grandissait n'avait probablement pas aidé la situation.

L'eau d'un robinet qui coula tout à coup plus loin sur sa droite lui fit rouvrir les paupières et tourner la tête.

Dean se tenait devant l'évier de la petite cuisine où John était assis et remplissait d'eau un verre à la propreté douteuse. Il portait un simple jogging gris et son vieux t-shirt AC/DC qui était complètement défraîchi, mais que le jeune jugeait trop confortable pour le jeter.

John et ses fils se trouvaient dans un appartement crade, sur une rue crade, dans un quartier tout aussi crade dans l'ouest de l'Illinois. Pour une fois, le père avait voulu louer un logement plus convivial qu'une simple chambre de motel afin de permettre à ses fils de finir leur trimestre à l'école. Mais il y avait une vieille odeur de chien mouillé dans l'appartement, les ressorts du matelas de leurs lits faisaient d'affreux bruits durant la nuit et l'eau des toilettes fuyait. Ce taudis ne valait pas énormément mieux qu'une chambre de motel, finalement.

Dean referma le robinet et se saisit d'un petit flacon blanc reposant sur le comptoir. Il se retourna ensuite vers son père et se dirigea dans sa direction.

La cuisine était petite, alors Dean n'eut besoin que de quelques pas pour se retrouver à la droite de John. La bouche close, l'adolescent tendit à son père le flacon de capsules contre les maux de tête d'une main et le verre d'eau de l'autre. John se saisit des deux en grommelant un remerciement.

-Tu bois trop, P'pa, dit Dean.

John, qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir le contenant des médicaments censés soulager son abominable mal de crâne, arrêta ses gestes et leva ses orbes sombres sur son fils.

Les pupilles vertes de Dean étaient fixées sur lui avec une intensité presque dérangeante. Le dos droit et le masque impénétrable, il attendait que son père réplique et semblait prêt à aller à l'encontre de toutes les excuses que le plus vieux chasseur pourrait lui donner.

John baissa le regard malgré lui. Il ouvrit le flacon qu'il avait en main, engloutit deux des capsules à l'intérieur de celui-ci, et descendit le tout avec le verre d'eau que le blond, debout à côté de lui, lui avait servi.

C'était rare que Dean lui reproche quoi que ce soit. Il devait s'inquiéter.

Car son père "buvait trop".

John aurait presque ri à cette remarque.

C'était typique de Dean de se soucier du bien-être d'un autre alors que lui-même avait le corps décoré de coupures et de bleus, cadeau de la vouivre qu'ils avaient chassée le mois dernier. Dean avait cependant appris à ne pas penser à lui en premier depuis que son père lui avait foutu un bébé dans les bras à ses quatre ans et lui avait ordonné d'en prendre soin. Le blond était du genre à s'assurer que John et Sam aillent bien avant de se préoccuper de son propre état. Il traitait les membres de sa famille comme de précieux joyaux qui pouvaient à tout moment se faire voler. Alors lorsque la moindre chose les affectait, comme l'alcool, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant dans le fait qu'il s'inquiète.

Dean devait néanmoins essayer de comprendre son père. Si John avait pu éviter l'alcool, il l'aurait fait. Sérieusement.

Mais quelque chose devait bien lui faire oublier sa femme brûlée au plafond de son ancienne chambre à coucher. Quelque chose devait bien lui faire oublier qu'il allait probablement finir par tuer ses propres enfants en les entraînant dans cette chasse aux monstres. Et quelque chose devait bien lui faire oublier que, chaque jour, son esprit et son être entier s'enfonçaient dans des ténèbres dont il ne voyait plus la porte de sortie.

Les habits et les mains de John étaient quotidiennement recouverts de sang. Il était devenu insensible à l'odeur des corps morts ou de la chair brûlée. Les cris des monstres qu'il tuait avaient maintenant quelque chose de familier et presque réconfortant. Pour un homme censé faire le bien, ce n'était pas normal.

Tous les chasseurs savaient que leur travail se situait dans une drôle de zone grise. Mais ils ne parlaient pas de cet aspect. Ils préféraient se retrouver dans un bar pour consommer une boisson qui les aiderait à effacer le fait que la moralité n'était pas souvent de mise pour exercer leur métier. À la fin de la journée, si des humains étaient protégés, sûrement, quelque part, les chasseurs devaient faire quelque chose de correct. Ils mourraient tous trop jeunes pour se pencher davantage sur la question, de toute façon. John n'était pas une exception.

Comme tous les autres, il allait sûrement faire un faux mouvement un jour et finir par se faire sucer le sang par un vampire, déchirer par un loup-garou, ou manger par un Wendigo. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chances, on réussirait à récupérer son corps avant de le brûler et de l'oublier. Que les héros travaillant dans la légalité avaient le droit de mourir dignement.

Alors, si c'était l'alcool qui tuait John, ne serait-ce pas _hilarant_?

-Ton vieux père est un grand garçon, Dean, grommela John en se passant une main épuisée dans les cheveux.

Dean continua à fixer longuement son père avant de finalement soupirer et d'abandonner la partie. Il tendit sa main vers le flacon de médicaments sur la table que son père avait laissé ouvert et remit son couvercle dessus.

-Tu sais que c'est mauvais pour ta santé, à la longue, insista doucement Dean.

John ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

Il serait mort bien avant que l'alcool ne risque d'affecter sa santé.

Et même si, dans un monde farfelu, il survivait jusqu'à là, ça serait son problème.

Le père Winchester ne buvait jamais durant une chasse, parce qu'il n'était pas con. Mais après, ils étaient tous dans un pays libre. Il pouvait gérer sa santé comme il l'entendait.

La porte de la chambre de Dean et Sam s'ouvrit soudainement et le plus jeune fils de John sortit de la pièce, fraîchement lavé et habillé, des livres d'école en mains.

Le regard de Sam s'assombrit quand il remarqua les bouteilles vides de whisky sur la table de la cuisine et le piteux état de son père.

Sans un bonjour, l'adolescent géant marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible - le père était sûr qu'il était préférable de ne pas comprendre - et alla s'installer sur le divan du mini salon de l'appartement. Sam détestait faire ses devoirs sur une table basse et il allait probablement faire la gueule à son père, car celui-ci occupait tout l'espace de travail de la cuisine. John décida qu'il s'en foutait et l'ignora.

-T'as trouvé quelque chose? demanda-t-il plutôt à Dean.

Dean soupira une dernière fois devant le changement de sujet peu subtil de son père, mais il n'insista plus sur les habitudes arrosées du plus vieux chasseur et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine:

-Ils ont annoncé un autre mort ce matin à Danville, près du parc Kresge.

John hocha la tête. Ça avait beau être une triste nouvelle pour la victime, un autre mort voulait dire plus indices.

-On part dans une heure, déclara-t-il en se levant.

* * *

.

-Tu bois trop, Papa.

L'année suivante, ce fut Sam, cette fois-ci, qui le lui dit.

Sam que John aimait tant, mais qu'il avait envie d'étrangler 4 fois sur 5. Sam qui le faisait toujours chier avec son école. Sam qui pleurait constamment parce que leur famille n'avait pas d'amis, pas de maison, pas de vie, pas de papiers légaux pour au moins faire semblant d'être honnêtes.

Sam qui le regardait la moitié du temps comme s'il était le pire des pères.

Les trois Winchester étaient dans un autre motel quelconque au Nord d'Austin et venaient tout juste de finir la chasse d'une stryge. La chasse s'était avérée plus dangereuse que prévu. Elle n'aurait normalement pas dû être aussi risquée, mais arrivés sur les lieux, John et ses fils s'étaient aperçus qu'ils n'avaient pas appris la bonne méthode pour tuer la bête. Ils avaient cru qu'un couteau en fer planté dans le cœur de la créature serait suffisant pour l'anéantir. Ça n'avait pas été le cas, de toute évidence, puisque la Stryge avait continué à essayer de les tuer même avec une lame enfoncée dans sa poitrine.

Sam n'avait pas été content.

Et il l'avait encore moins été quand son père avait sorti sa bouteille de vodka après la chasse.

-Je t'ai déjà cogné quand j'étais soul? demanda John au commentaire de son fils.

C'était vraiment la seule chose qui ne ferait plus jamais toucher John à une seule goutte d'alcool. Mais il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude là-dessus. John savait pertinemment qu'il ne battait pas ses enfants quand il prenait un verre de trop.

Parce que sinon, putain qu'il en aurait entendu parler.

En état d'ivresse, si John avait déjà touché Dean, ce dernier n'en aurait peut-être pas fait un énorme cas, mais Sam aurait arraché la tête de son père. Et si John avait déjà touché Sam, _Dean_ lui aurait arraché la tête et Sam _lui-même_ lui aurait foutu son poing dans la gueule.

Le père ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi son plus jeune fils se plaignait. Mais se plaindre semblait être l'activité favorite de Sam depuis quelque temps.

-Non, tu ne nous bats peut-être pas, mais il y a d'autres dangers à boire autant d'alcool! s'exclama Sam.

Seigneur, si Sam se mettait à énumérer les effets nocifs de l'alcool sur sa santé, John allait se tirer une balle.

-C'est mauvais pour ton foie...

Bordel de merde, le gosse le faisait vraiment.

-...ça affecte tes appareils digestifs, ça entraîne des maladies cardiovasculaires et ça augmente le taux de cancers pour-

-Ouais, ouais, c'est bon, le coupa John.

Il n'était pas du tout d'humeur à se faire sermonner par son gamin de 16 ans. Il avait déjà mal à la tête, bon sang. Sam ne pouvait-il pas avoir un peu pitié de son pauvre père et être silencieux deux petites minutes?

L'adolescent n'eut décidément pas l'intention de laisser John tranquille, car une sombre colère sembla affluer en lui. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs au chasseur assis.

-Ouais, c'est ça, ne m'écoute pas, comme d'habitude! cracha Sam.

-Je t'écoute, Sam, répliqua John.

Sam lâcha un faible rire ironique:

-Tu _m'écoutes_?

L'adolescent se plaça directement devant son père installé sur l'un des deux lits du motel et pointa fermement la porte de leur chambre du doigt :

-Si tu m'écoutais, tu m'aurais laissé faire plus de recherches sur la façon de tuer cette stryge, comme je te l'avais demandé, et on aurait su qu'il fallait la brûler au lieu de la poignarder avec un vulgaire couteau! Si tu m'écoutais, on n'aurait pas perdu notre temps fouiller cette vieille bâtisse sur Clenvert, parce que je t'avais _dit_ que c'était impossible qu'elle se trouve là-bas! Si tu m'écoutais, on ne serait pas aussi amoché à la moitié de nos chasses!

Le ton de Sam montait au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, et le fait de se faire crier dessus par son fils commença à pomper John.

-Si tu m'écoutais… continua Sam avant de s'arrêter abruptement.

L'air dans leur chambre se calma de façon inquiétante. L'emportement de Sam sembla se réduire en flammes contrôlées, mais pas moins brûlantes. John savait que ce qui sortirait de la bouche de son fils par la suite ne serait pas joli.

-Si tu m'écoutais, reprit l'adolescent devant lui. Dean ne serait pas obligé de faire tous ces jobs louches pour rapporter de la bouffe sur la table, et je pourrais au moins ramener des amis à la maison sans craindre que leurs parents contactent la police. Si tu m'écoutais, on aurait une vie plus normale que ça.

Il n'était plus question d'alcool ou de la santé de John. Encore une fois, Sam crachait sur leur vie et sur la mission qu'ils faisaient. Et ça, son père ne l'acceptait pas.

Lentement, John se leva du lit pour se retrouver nez à nez à Sam et lui lança un regard noir. Ce fut en essayant de dompter son énervement que le plus vieux siffla:

-Si je _t'écoutais_ , on serait dans ta belle maison à faire des tartes et cette famille au New Jersey se serait fait manger par cet Arachné géant, cette petite blonde à Memphis se serait fait jeter au bas d'un pont par ce fantôme qui le hantait, et ce grand-père possédé à Cumberland aurait tué ses propres petits enfants! On sauve des vies, _Sam_!

-Je sais ça! répliqua fougueusement Sam. Je sais que les chasseurs protègent la société, mais il existe d'autres métiers pour aider les autres! Personne ne nous paye pour celui-là, on manque toujours de se faire tuer, le trois quarts des personnes que l'on sauve ne nous disent même pas _merci,_ et on doit être recherché dans 9 états différents, au moins!

-Ce travail doit être fait par quelqu'un!

-Oui, il peut se faire par quelqu'un qui sera prêt à faire des cauchemars toutes les nuits et à mourir dans le ventre d'un monstre à chaque instant! Il peut se faire par quelqu'un qui n'aura pas à ruiner la vie de ses deux enfants dans le processus!

Sous sa colère, John serra les poings et contracta sa mâchoire. Sam, devant lui, respirait bruyamment et semblait à deux doigts de secouer son père pour lui faire "entendre raison".

-Est-ce que tu t'entends parler, Sam? dit froidement John. Je ne « ruine » que ta vie, parce que ton frère, au moins, pense aux autres. Dean sait qu'il œuvre pour une bonne cause et il aime ce qu'il fait.

-T'es sûr de ça? répondit Sam en croisant les bras.

La question traversa John de façon désagréable. Elle le fit douter et ce même doute irrita encore plus le père Winchester.

John avait toujours éprouvé un farouche amour envers ces deux enfants. Sam et lui avaient beau s'entendre comme chien et chat depuis quelques années, l'amour de John pour son plus jeune fils ne s'était pas estompé à cause de cela. Cet amour était juste rempli d'énormément de cris et de _permanente_ colère maintenant.

John devait cependant avouer que Dean était, de très loin, plus facile à gérer que son frère. Dean était son appui, son rocher, son fier et incassable fils. Dean était l'enfant sur lequel John pouvait compter et qui ne passait pas son temps à remettre son père en question. Le jeune blond serait le dernier à accuser John de ruiner sa jeunesse.

Dean semblait d'ailleurs toujours enjoué à l'idée d'aller à la chasse avec sa famille, et John l'avait rarement vu rechigner lors de ces soirées, même quand il était gravement blessé. Avec une telle attitude, c'était sûr que le jeune aspirait à être chasseur.

Mais Dean faisait aussi toujours ce que son père s'attendait de lui.

Et son père s'attendait à ce que ces enfants aiment la chasse. Donc Dean aimait la chasse.

Alors non.

John n'était pas sûr si, au fond de lui, Dean appréciait sincèrement leur vie.

-Oui, je suis sûr, mentit John. Et même si tu as la conscience tranquille en laissant des gens crever-

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça! coupa brutalement Sam. J'ai dit qu'il y avait d'autres moyens de sauver des gens que ce métier suicidaire et que d'autres chasseurs pouvaient s'occuper de trancher la tête des mille et un monstres qui existent dans ce monde!

-Ces chasseurs en question ne peuvent pas couvrir toute la planète, bordel!

-Et comment faisait-on avant!?

-Les gens _mouraient_ , avant! Seigneur, Sam! Je ne savais pas que j'avais éduqué un môme aussi égoïste!

Un silence tendu chargé d'électricité et de haine mal contenue s'abattit sur les deux hommes. Les secondes s'étirèrent amèrement entre eux pendant qu'ils se fixaient avec fureur.

Puis, ce fut d'une voix glacialement calme que Sam dit finalement :

-Ouais, eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment toi qui m'as éduqué, pas vrai, papa? Puisque tu as toujours été trop occupé à tuer tes monstres quand j'étais petit, justement.

Comparé à d'habitude, ce que venait de dire Sam était presque innocent. L'adolescent de 16 ans avait fait de bien pires remarques à son père dans le passé.

Mais aujourd'hui, la tolérance de John vis-à-vis l'attitude de Sam était très mince.

John s'apprêtait à hurler sur son fils ou à lui empoigner le collet –voire, les deux en même temps-, mais il fut interrompu par le bruit de la poignée de la porte d'entrée qui tourna. D'un même mouvement, John et son fils se retournèrent vers la porte, et un instant plus tard, Dean entra dans leur chambre.

Le nouveau venu, le sourire aux lèvres, tenait deux grands sacs en papier bruns venant du fastfood au bas de la rue. Le jeune s'était proposé pour aller chercher leur dîner un peu plus tôt, et John avait soupçonné que c'était à cause de la jolie brune qu'ils avaient aperçue devant les portes du restaurant en passant près de là ce matin.

L'air enjoué de Dean s'estompa peu à peu quand il remarqua l'atmosphère lourde et la position de son frère et de son père. Sam, toujours fâché, recula d'un pas et John fit également un effort pour respirer par le nez et se calmer.

En silence, Dean referma la porte derrière lui, semblant tout à coup épuisé. Il regrettait probablement d'être revenu aussi tôt. Lorsqu'il atterrissait en plein milieu d'une de leurs querelles et qu'il décidait de prendre le côté de John ou Sam, celui qu'il n'avait pas choisi était inévitablement fâché contre lui. Et quand il tentait d'être neutre et de ne prendre aucun parti, on le traitait de lâche. C'était toujours plus tard que John voyait à quel point Sam et lui drainaient mentalement Dean avec leurs batailles. John ne se souvenait pas s'être un jour excusé.

Aujourd'hui il allait épargner son ainé, cependant. Puisqu'il sortait.

-Je vais au bar, maugréa John en ramassant ses clés et sa veste posées sur le lit.

Dean ne dit rien. Sam, par contre, plissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres.

John dépassa ses deux fils et jura que si l'un des deux lui parlait des mauvais effets de l'alcool sur sa santé, il allait péter un câble.

Par chance, aucun de ses garçons ne dénoua sa langue.

Alors John ouvrit la porte de la chambre et sortit dans l'air de la nuit.

* * *

.

Sam était parti.

Pour de bon.

Au final, deux ans plus tard, Sam s'était vraiment enfui. Il leur avait foutu sa lettre d'acceptation de Stanford au visage, avait pris ses clics et ses claques, et était parti vers une vie sans monstres, sans danger, et sans avoir à mettre une ligne de sel sur le bord de ses fenêtres.

John n'arrivait toujours pas à apaiser le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait face aux actions de son plus jeune fils. Peu importait dans quel angle on voyait la situation, Sam avait abandonné sa famille.

Pour une vie sécuritaire.

Ce dernier point n'était qu'une faible consolation pour John. En dessous de sa fureur, le père en lui était un peu content de savoir que l'un de ses fils ne se ferait pas tuer par les griffes d'un monstre, au moins.

Mais encore là, Sam avait peut-être condamné Dean à mourir plus vite, car il ne serait plus auprès de son frère pour couvrir ses arrières.

John ne savait pas quoi faire de ses émotions. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette animosité et de ce soulagement qui débattaient dans son coeur et, vraiment, l'alcool l'aidait à ne plus rien ressentir.

-Je vous sers autre chose, messieurs? demanda une voix féminine.

John leva les yeux sur la rousse derrière le comptoir du bar qui lui faisait un sourire en attendant qu'on lui réponde.

-Deux autres rhums, s'il te plait, répondit John.

-Le même? demanda la rousse alors que John confirmait par un hochement de tête. Parfait! Je reviens avec ça, tout de suite.

John jeta un coup d'œil sur son plus vieux fils, assis à sa droite sur une chaise de ce bar au fin fond de Wyoming. Dean, les mains autour de son Saint James non entamé, avait un regard vide fixé sur son rhum. Quand la rousse revint vers eux et glissa deux autres verres sur le comptoir dans leur direction, le jeune chasseur de 22 ans ne bougea pas.

Sam était parti deux jours plus tôt, alors les événements de cette fameuse soirée étaient encore frais dans leur mémoire. Contrairement à John, cette nuit-là, Dean avait accompagné Sam à l'arrêt d'autobus qui le mènerait vers la Californie. À la place de Dean, son père ne se serait pas donné cette peine.

Sam aimait peut-être énormément son frère, mais il ne l'aimait pas au point de continuer à vivre une vie misérable auprès de lui, apparemment. Le futur étudiant de Stanford l'avait fui, lui aussi. Et ça faisait mal à Dean. C'était écrit sur chaque parcelle de son visage.

Mais Dean n'allait pas pleurer sur l'épaule de John. Il allait tout refouler à l'intérieur de lui et garder sous silence ses émotions flagellées, parce que c'était ainsi que son père l'avait éduqué. John n'était pas certain d'en être fier en ce moment.

John éleva son verre de rhum et regarda le contenu d'un air pensif. Sam n'approuverait sûrement pas qu'il noie encore ses tourments dans des boissons alcoolisées qui brouillaient ses sens.

Sauf que Sam n'était plus là.

Le jeune ne pourrait plus lui dire qu'il buvait trop.

Ou que c'était mauvais pour sa santé.

-À la Chasse, trinqua le plus vieux Winchester en levant son verre vers Dean.

C'était presque insensible de la part de John de dire ça. Dean ne voulait pas de chasse. Il voulait son frère.

Mais il n'allait rien dire.

Et John non plus.

Alors Dean, le regard toujours aussi éteint, entrechoqua son verre contre celui de son père et dit fermement:

-À la Chasse.

* * *

.

Le lendemain soir, lorsque John retourna au bar, Dean l'accompagna.

Les semaines suivantes, chaque fois que le plus vieux Winchester voulut aller prendre un verre, Dean l'accompagna.

Quelques mois plus tard, quand John fut trop fatigué pour aller boire au bar, Dean alla tout seul.

Ensuite les mois passèrent et se transformèrent en années. John décida un jour qu'ils couvriraient plus de terrain si Dean et lui faisaient des chasses séparément et abandonna son fils à lui-même la moitié du temps. Sam ne répondit plus aux appels de Dean.

Et John prit du temps avant de voir le problème.

Car quand il remarqua que de plus en plus de bouteilles d'alcool se retrouvaient dans le fond de la voiture de son fils, quand il s'aperçut que Dean connaissait autant que lui toutes les bonnes marques de boissons fortes abordables, ou quand il nota que le jeune était parfois tellement soûl qu'il ne se souvenait même plus avec qui il avait baisé la veille, John se dit que, finalement, il aurait peut-être dû arrêter de boire pour une tout autre raison que sa santé.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Mes deux chéris boivent beaucoup dans le show. Et ils mangent mal. S'ils ne se font pas tuer à la fin de la série (ce que je soupçonne sérieusement), c'est sûr qu'ils mourront vite d'une maladie reliée à l'alcool ou à leur mal-bouffe….
> 
> Bref! Si ça vous intéresse, j'ai fait un autre one shot d'un style beaucoup moins déprimant le mois dernier XD. Ça s'appelle « Le contact de Sam ».


End file.
